Celos furiosos
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Milk deseó ser joven y ahora era adolescente... Ahora un montón de chicos estaba frente a ella, Gokú ya estaba llenándose de ira al ver como esos entrometidos le daban regalos a su esposa


Esta historia ocurre en un Universo Alterno, después de la saga de Cell donde Gokú no había muerto y junto a Gohan derrotaron al Cell Perfecto… Un fic donde Gokú se pone celoso y eso jamás se los perdonará

Gokú y Gohan estaban viendo televisión cuando de pronto el timbre sonó a lo cual el joven saiyajin abrió la puerta, era una joven pelinegra de cabello recogido y con un vestido entre morado y anaranjado de hecho era parecida a su madre aunque similar a una adolescente

-¿Quién es usted señorita?- Preguntó el joven guerrero mientras la joven pelinegra algo sonrojada pero algo decidida respondió

-Gohan, soy yo tu madre

El joven de cabellos locos quedó en silencio mientras no entendía como esa joven podría ser su madre, en verdad era imposible ni se la podía creer pero como buen joven decidió dejar entrar a la joven que sin dar alguna palabra se acercó a Gokú el cual al verla quedó boquiabierto como paralizado, ni hablar del hijo que quedó en las mismas.

-¡¿Milk?!

-¡¿Mamá?!

Ambos hombres quedaron paralizados como impresionados al ver a Milk siendo de una edad de adolescente, de hecho su apariencia era similar a cuando Gokú y ella pelearon en aquel torneo aparte de que era más bajita y un poco alta que Gohan por lo cual estaban más absortos.

-Pero mamá, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Gohan el cual le costaba salirse de la sorpresa

-Simple, Bulma y yo hemos buscado y reunido las Esferas del Dragón y le pedimos nuestros deseos a Shenglong- El joven guerrero prefirió quedarse en silencio y aparte no necesitaba indagar ya que era obvio los deseos que cumplieron, una forma ridícula en malgastar uno de los dos deseos de Shenglong.

El joven temiendo que el ambiente se volvería algo incómodo como de una telenovela prefirió ir a su cuarto a estudiar mientras tanto el pobre Gokú estaba de piedra mientras la joven pelinegra lo miraba con ternura como si lo extrañara en todo momento, bueno de hecho siempre lo hacía cada vez que el saiyajin clase baja iba a luchar.

La joven Milk se lanzó sobre el pecho de su marido mientras posaba su frente y una mano, después de unos segundos levantó su mirada la cual era más tierna como la de una niña con sus ojos ébano radiantes cosa que hacía sonrojar al saiyajin

-Gokú, ¿Ahora te gusto más?

El guerrero sonriente pero al menos sonrojado como impresionado ponía sus anchas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su amada, reía bajito pero eso le causaba vergüenza era como estar engañando a su esposa con la misma pero más joven

-No era necesario pedir ese deseo, Milk, yo te quiero tal como eres- Ambos quedaron en silencio quizás sus labios iban a tocarse pero el pobre guerrero legendario estaba con una gota de sudor, sólo imploraba a Kamisama o a quién sea que eso no le generaría problemas más adelante.

(…)

Unos días después…

La ya rejuvenecida Milk alistó su bolso y su vestido con falda corta, desde que pidió ese deseo siempre tuvo interés en vestirse de la manera común como lo que hacían las mujeres de ciudad aunque también era un modo de provocar celos en Bulma con tal de restregarle su juventud en la cara.

La mujer iba hacia la puerta no sin antes ver a su tonto esposo sentado en el suelo viendo televisión mientras a sus piernas estaba el bebé Goten que se parecía al guerrero de pelos locos, el pequeño estaba entretenido viendo la tele mientras garlaba y se reía lo mismo que su padre.

Para la joven esposa y madre le parecía tierna la escena pero debía ir a sus asuntos

-Cariño, saldré a comprar algo

-¿Me traerás algo rico para la cena?- Preguntó el buen saiyajin mientras el pequeño Goten gateó un poco mientras miraba inocentemente a su madre

-Si, no te preocupes- La mujer salió de su casa pero no contaba que un joven pelinegro estaba arrodillado en frente de ella mientras sostenía con energía un ramo de rosas, el joven exclamó

-¡Te amo Milk! ¡Cásate conmigo!- Ambos no contaban que cierto guerrero estaba con un gesto bastante serio, la escena como la presencia del adolescente no le causaban buena espina al pobre y desdichado Gokú.

El joven pelinegro aún de rodillas imploraba una respuesta pero la mujer trató de negarlo con las manos pero entre más quería evitarlo siempre vendrían más muchachos para tener su mano en compromiso mientras que la ira de Gokú se acrecentaba a cada segundo, Goten debido a su corta edad ignoraba el alboroto para seguir divirtiéndose al ver la televisión.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero ya yo estoy casada

-Señorita Milk- Ahora era un castaño de ojos verdes vestido de chaqueta, el joven tenía entre sus manos un oso de peluche- Le he traído un adorable obsequio

-Ya les he dicho que esto casada- La mujer trataba de rechazarlos pero era completamente inútil mientras Gokú se levantaba lentamente ignorando la televisión mientras tenía el ceño lo bastante fruncido como bastante marcado, el tipo quería romper a esos canallas todos los dientes si le proponía… No iba permitir una mano hacía su cabello o hasta la mínima parte, esa chica era suya y sólo suya.

La mujer notando la actitud poco agradable de su marido lo señaló y lo presentó

-Mi marido es este de aquí, se llama Gokú

El saiyajin apagó el televisor mientras de pronto bajaba un poco la mirada, apretaba los dientes y su cara estaba totalmente llena de ira, en eso llegó otro joven vestido de negro mientras colgaba de su brazo un bolso de un centro comercial a lo cual Milk dedujo que era un regalo bastante costoso.

-¡Apártense todos de aquí!- Exclamó el joven para sacar de ese bolso unos zapatos de marca de diseñador, un regalo que valía millones y aparte eran originales

-Señorita, he venido a regalarle unas zapatillas como muestra de mi amor

-Señorita Milk, acepta este regalo- Ahora era un pelinaranjo de ojos azules vestido de smoking azul pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el pobre saiyajin el cual llevado de la ira hacía temblar la tierra y causaba rayos y relámpagos sobretodo el lugar e incluso un temblor sonó en las montañas Paotzu.

Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron aterrados cuando un grito y un estruendo resonaron en la sala, ahora estaban petrificados mientras Gokú estaba en su estado Super Saiyajin mientras Goten miraba con una sonrisa al ver algo tan brillante y eso le agradaba. El guerrero ya con esa transformación y con esa mirada hizo correr a los cuatro tipos como las gallinas que eran.

Mientras tanto la chica pelinegra estaba absorta ante la reacción de su marido, mientras el saiyajin caminó un poco hacia su esposa. La pobre chica bajó la mirada temiendo lo peor pero una mano se colocó sobre su cabeza a modo de acariciar su cabello. Gokú estaba en su estado super saiyajin pero conservando esa sonrisa dulce y tierna.

El hombre decidió darle la mano a modo de acompañarla a hacer las compras mientras sonreía radiantemente a lo cual la dulce Milk aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. Al menos lo de hace rato quedó demostrado que el Saiyajin de pelos raros estaba preocupado como pendiente de ella y claro eso se le agradecería.

La mujer saltó de puntitas mientras rodeaba el cuello de su héroe mientras sellaban sus labios mientras el pequeño Goten miraba de manera inocente a sus papás los cuales miraron de repente al niño y se dieron risas pequeñas y también un buen motivo para llevar al bebé de compras, no había nada mejor que pasarla cool con la persona que amas y con tus hijos en hacer un buen paseo familiar.


End file.
